New Beginnings
by HopelessRomantic26
Summary: Caroline asked him and it took a while for House to respond "No...No one" House said in a low tone. I loved House and wanted to make a new story about what happens after the finale. Decided to write this short chapter and see whether it peaks the interest of anyone and will see from there. Please Read and Review (Flame too if you want lol)
1. Chapter 1

House woke up and felt the pain course through his body, he slowly looked around to find himself sprawled on the pavement of the road. He could taste the blood in his mouth and as he tried to push himself off the road, he yelled out in pain. The pain was unbearable, it was even worse than the infarction. House looked down and saw the reason for the pain, his good leg was twisted the other way round and a metal rod was lodged in his stomach. He had no recollection of what happened until he turned his gaze forward and saw his precious bike or what was left of it on the road.

He didn't know what other injuries he had but at the moment he couldn't think from the pain. All House could do was yell out for help in hopes that someone might hear him and a few moments later he heard the patter of feet rushing towards him. House was already starting to lose consciousness from the pain and all he saw before it turned black was a pair of green eyes staring into his.

House blinked his eyes open slowly to find himself in bed, just not his bed and not definitely not his apartment. He gingerly sat up and took in his surroundings and saw that the room he was in was very minimal, nothing much he can deduce from the owner of the room. House lifted the blanket and saw that this wounds had been tended to. House tried to get out of bed but all he could manage was to groan out in pain.

"I seriously doubt that would be the best course of action" a female voice said. House looked around and there she was, the owner of the green eyes that he saw before he blacked out. "You were in a pretty bad accident...well self accident I would say and the bike that you rode on...well let's just say it's gone to bike heaven." She made her way into the room and sat in front of the bed, her eyes still locked onto House. "Though it was a good thing that I stepped outside the house that night otherwise I wouldn't have heard the crash."

House looked at her and the only word that registered to him was 'that night'. "How long was I out?" House asked his savior and she brought up three fingers. It took a while for House to process it, he had been out for three days and this woman sitting in front of him had taken care of him during that time. Not to mention that his broken leg had been set professionally and the wound was cleaned and treated. "So...Doctor..I didn't manage to catch your name?" House asked her and she looked curiously at him before a small smile crept up, "Well that's to be expected because I didn't mention my name but the name is Caroline and no need to mention yours because I very well know who you are...Dr Gregory House."

House looked at her in surprise and she let out a laugh. "Who doesn't know the famous Dr Gregory House, the best in his field but best known for his bedside manners." House let out a throaty laugh and wished he didn't because it caused him to cringe in pain. "Shouldn't have made you laugh but it's good to have a bit of laugh here and there." Caroline said as she stood up "I suggest another day in bed before you can _try_ to get out of bed but with that broken leg there..I'd advise against it." She made her way to the door but stopped at the doorway and turned "Dr House, is there anyone I can call to tell them what happened to you?" Caroline asked him and it took a while for House to respond "No...No one" House said in a low tone. Caroline saw briefly in his eyes the sadness but it was gone the next moment, Caroline nodded and left the room leaving House to his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note : I thank the people who took the time to read and review. Here is chapter 2 of the story

Disclaimer : I do not own House but wish I did (lol)

House lay awake in bed, he just couldn't sleep at all. The pain started to creep back in and he wished he had his Vicodin pills to just numb away the pain. He looked to the side table next to the bed and saw two pills and a cup of water. _'Huh…must have been there all along, just didn't notice it all till now or Caroline must have put it there when I was out cold'_. House downed the pills and water and started to feel a bit better as the pain slowly ebbed away. House laid back his head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling, a lot had happened the past year; His relationship with Cuddy and James were on the rocks after the latest stunt he pulled, truth be told he didn't know they were in a relationship. Cameron and Chase were happily married together, much to House's dismay, thinking that they weren't. They were expecting their first child and are planning to move back Australia. Foreman and Thirteen were off somewhere he didn't know. Taub…well Taub was being himself and continued to cheat on his wife with the nurses at the hospital.

To House there was nothing left back in Princeton, so that's why he upped and left Princeton on his bike, destination anywhere the roads took him. Unfortunately the road brought him to a grinding halt and now he was in this bed, being taken care of Caroline. He didn't know who this woman was except for her name, how she looked like and her profession, other than that she was a mystery to him. House started to feel sleep take him and he let it, heck he needed it and closed his eyes.

House woke up and felt like crap but better than the night he got in the accident. He heard his stomach grumble in protest and he heard a laugh from the doorway. Caroline stood there with a tray of food and went inside and put the tray next to House. House curtly nodded and started to dig right into the food as Caroline sat in the chair and just looked at House as he ate. "It's rude to stare at people who are eating, more so when it's a cripple." House said as he wiped his mouth with the napkin Caroline brought. Caroline looked over at House and angled her head to the side and said "Seems like your bedside manner hasn't changed."

House looked over at Caroline and decided that he shouldn't be an ass or jackass to the woman who saved his life. "Caroline...Thanks for saving me." Caroline looked surprised at House's change in demeanour and just smiled back at him. "I mean it Caroline, I mean…without you I would have bled to death or worse a pack of dingoes might have eaten me."

Caroline laughed, "There aren't any dingoes in the area, well none that I know of and you're welcome. It was hard trying to get you out from under whatever was left of your bike, though but in the end I got you out _without_ causing more injuries" House looked at Caroline for a moment and asked "I know it's pretty useless to ask this but what happened to my bike?" Caroline smirked and let out a laugh, "Well….It is pretty useless cause that bike is scrap metal in the backyard and that metal rod that was lodged in your stomach came from your bike…well that's my educated guess."

"So I assume that you must have rushed me over to a medical facility because all the injuries that I sustained can't very well be treated here at home…unless you have an unlicensed medical lab here and you're actually waiting for the right time to sell my organs on the black market." House said feigning shock at the end which caused Caroline to giggle.

"Well it seems that you have foiled my plans Dr House, Yes I'm here actually to sell of your organs to the highest bidder but seeing you know of my plan, I will have to kill you and just sell your corpse to people who can use it." Caroline said in a serious tone but the twinkle in her eyes betrayed her and she ended up laughing and it took some time before she continued, "It was quite an effort to get you out like I said but after that it wasn't that hard. I took you to the nearest medical facility which is ironically where I work and patched you up and brought you back here so that you could rest without the prying eyes of everyone there on you. You are still the famous…wait I'm sorry, The Infamous Doctor Gregory House. So I guess that should answer one of the questions that must have been floating in that genius mind of yours." Caroline smiled as she said it.

House nodded, he did wonder but never had the chance to ask until now, silence fallen between them and Caroline moved from the chair to the side of the bed "Well Dr House, seems like you still need time to digest things or maybe need some time alone, so I'll leave you to it to…digest" Caroline laughed and made her way out the door. House looked at her as she made her way out the door and before he knew it the words came out, "Call me Greg, House is…well House is dead…well that part of my life is." Caroline simply smiled and nodded at House and closed the door.


End file.
